The Halstead Freckles
by STARKN00DLE
Summary: This story takes place about five years later after this season finale (4x23). It's about what would happen if Erin took the job in New York. I hope you like it. I'd be happy to get some feedback:) *I do not own any characters from PD, Fire, Med and Justice. **Excuse my not-so-good english please. I'm only 15 and it's a foreign language for me.
1. Running Over Bad Times

"Mommy, mommy, wake up, wake up!" tiny hands shook Erin's shoulders and she felt weight on her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the little boy sitting on top of her "Hey buddy," she said and ruffled his hair. "What's up?" she sat up and pulled him into her lap.

"It's my birthday!" he said with excitement and a big smile. "I'm this old now!" he showed her four fingers on his little hand.

"Yes you are! Happy birthday." she said and hugged him tight.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too sweetie." she whispered back and then snuggled her nose to his neck to tickle him.

Oli was so cute. She never wanted him to grow up. He looked the same as his dad. Well, maybe his nose looked a little more like Erin's, but that wasn't so noticable. He had ocean blue eyes and curly brown hair. And his Halstead freckles, of course. Yes, his father was Jay Halstead. But the little kid didn't know his dad. In fact, he didn't even know he had a dad. He never asked so Erin thought it wasn't worth mentioning it. He was fine, so was she. They were fine. She was afraid that if she told him about his dad, Oli would be sad that they aren't a family or something like that. She wanted him to know that she and him, they were a family.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast so you're not late for school." she said and rubbed his back.

He ran to the kitchen and when she got there he was aready holding his favorite Mickey Mouse bowl in his hands.

"Can I have cereal?"

"Sure you can."

He sat down while she poured milk into his bowl and when she wanted to put the cereal in too, he stopped her. "Mommy. I'm four now. I can do that myself," he said seriously.

She smirked at how serious he sounded. "Careful." she said and let him do it himself.

"As you know, one of our best detectives got shot a few months back and can't do the job anymore. And now when Lee moved to the 31st, we're short on two guys. We need to fill the two places, so, if you know someone who'd fit, please let me know. Now get back to your paperwork." Voight said and turned around to go back to his office.

"Sarge," Jay said and stood up. "Got a minute?"

"What's up?" Voight asked as he closed the door of his office behind him.

"Um... I was thinking... What if... I could go to New York and ask her, maybe she's ready to come back..."

"You're still not over her are you?" Voight sighed. "Jay, listen. I had to choose between letting Erin go, or the cheif would shut the whole unit down. She'd be without a job anyways, so I made a deal for her."

"I totally understand what happened, but she still left. Without saying goodbye. Without saying anything."

"Jay,.. I don't even know if she'd want to come back."

"That's why I'd go find her and ask her! You said it yourself, we need two new detectives. You and me both know one of them should be Erin."

"If she'd want to come back, she would be here, in Chicago, Jay." Voight tried to stop him.

"But she doesn't know she can come back. She can, right?" he asked.

Voight sighed. "You've got two weeks." he gave up. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that he'd be down for one more detective but there were no big cases open at the moment so if they need someone, he'll pull someone fro patrol for a day or two.

A big smile appeared on Jay's face. "Thank you," he said and went back to his desk to take his jacket. "You won't regret this!" he said when he was heading downstairs, still smiling. 

"And you will come pick me up early today and we can make a cake?" Oli asked Erin as she was unbuckling his seat belt.

"I sure am." she said and helped him out of the car.

She was already about to close the door when Oli shouted "Wait! My Puppy!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie." she apologized and took the stuffed puppy from the backseat and handed it to him. Erin gave it to him after he was born and now he wouldn't go anywhere without it. It was also important to Erin. It wasn't just a plush dog. She once found it in Jay's closet and he told her that it was his favorite toy since he was little and that he loved it so much because his mom gave it to him. She really liked it too, so Jay gave it to her. When she moved to New York, she just took it with her. She didn't know why. She just did. But otherwise it was just a plush dog. It was Oli's favorite toy as well. And he called it Puppy, because Jay told Erin his name was Puppy, and that's what Erin told Oli.

"Okay. Be good. Alright?" she said at the door and kissed the top of his head.

Oli nodded his head and hugged her legs "Bye bye."

He ran inside and Erin left too, as soon as she saw he was okay there. She knew he was, but every morning when she brought him, she waited for him to find a friend and say hi to him. Erin didn't know why, but it made her feel better.

She couldn't wait for it to be 2 o'clock (that's when she was going home today). She liked the FBI and everything about it, but she never got that friendly impression and she wasn't so close with her coworkers as she was back in Chicago. She couldn't call them friends, let alone family. Except one. Her name was Jenny Brown and she was super cute and smart and funny and everything that Erin looked forin a friend. But they weren't partners and they couldn't spend time together at work, so Jenny came over at Erin's sometimesand they'd hang out there, so Erin wouldn't have to find a babysitter. Oli really liked her too.

"Hey Erin, do I bring you anything?" Jenny asked her; today she was in charge to get everyone lunch.

"Thanks, but I end earlier today. I'm only gonna be here for another half hour, sothanks, but no." she smiled.

Jenny was about to say something, when a man in a suit came to their office "Erin Lindsay?" he said.

"Yes, that's me." Erin comfirmed. What was this all about, she thought.

"There's someone waiting for you at the reception desk." then he turned around and left before Erin could ask any questions.

She went down the stairs four floors and then she saw him through the glass door. Is that...? Is he waiting for her? Na-uh. No way.

She opened the door and that's when he looked up and she saw the same eyes as shedid today morning when she woke up.

"Jay?"

. . . .


	2. Above the Rain and Roses

She opened the door and that's when he looked up and she saw the same eyes as she did today morning when she woke up.

"Jay?"

"Erin, hi." he said and a big grin spread across his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." he said.

"Um... I can't right now. Can you wait here, for like, twenty minutes?"

"Uh, sure." he shrugged his shoulders and smiled to her.

"Thanks." she said, turned around and ran back upstairs.

It wasn't full twenty minutes when she already came back downstairs and he put his famous grin back on.

"Make it quick, I gotta go." she said, looking down at her watch.

"Quick? You think I came all the way here, after all these years to have a quick chat with you? No no, we're gonna sit down for this one." he said seriously. She wasn't going to brush him off that easily.

"Are you planning on staying?" she asked.

"For a week or two, yeah."

"And _where_ are you planning on staying?"

"Um, I was hoping I could crash with you."

 _A week or two?,_ she thought. _And living in the same apartment?_ She wasn't sure if she could let him into her world again. She probably hurt him really bad five years ago. It was hard for her as well - after that she never let someone fully in, she didn't trust anyone. Except Oli, of course. He was a blessing.

"Um, ... sure, we can work something out." Of course she was gonna let him crash. She spent some of the best years of her life with him. She wasn't going to forget that. Ever. "C'mon, let's go then." she said and headed out.

He picked up his duffel bag and went after her. As they walked side by side across the parking lot, she could smell his cologne. He was still wearing the same one as the day they met. She inhaled the scent and tried to memorize it, in case she never smelled it again.

They we're quiet the whole ride. When she parked her car in front of Oli's school, he gave her a confused look.

"You have a kid?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said without making eye contact and closed the car door behind her before he could ask any further questions.

Jay suddenly felt bad about crashing with her. He couldn't stay with her kid and her boyfriend, husband, whatever he was. But why did he feel surprised? It's been five years. If he haven't moved on that doesn't mean she haven't either.

Erin couldn't remember when was the last time when she felt so nervous. It was a long time ago, that's for sure. Probably when she left Chicago. Right, not the point here. How the hell was she gonna tell Oli Jay was his dad? Or how the hell will she tell Jay who's kid is this after they'll come home to an empty apartment? She was sure Jay was going to notice how much Oli looked like him. The hair, the eyes, the smile, _the freckles_. It was like he was looking at an anti-aging miror. And Erin actually dressed him like Jay, but she didn't even realize until now. She was doing it unconciously. Oli was always wearing some cute jeans and a henley shirt, and sometimes a black zip-hoodie over it. _Of course_ he was going to notice.

When they were walking towards the car, Jay didn't notice them because he was playing wit his phone (as usual), but when Erin buckled Oli in and then herself, he put it in his pocket and turned around.

"Hey buddy." he said, but then it took his breath and his eyes widened.

Oli fortunately didn't notice that and smiled shyly "Hi."

"We _definetely_ need to talk." Jay turned to Erin.

She just nodded nervously, still not making eye contact.

 **So this one is a little shorter but i'm already finishing chapter 3 so no worries:) and thank you for all the reviews you guys made my week:)**


	3. You Can Drag Me Through Hell

They walked up the stairs in silence, Jay wondering if this little kid was who he thought he was. Suddenly, he felt something tugging on his jeans. He looked down and he saw the little boy holding onto him.

"My name is Oli. What's your name?" he asked politely with a cute smile.

"Oh. Um. I'm Jay." he smiled back and ruffled his hair.

"Are you friends with mommy?"

"Yeah, I am." he smiled and looked at Erin. She smiled back. At that moment, it felt like those years apart never happened.

"Look, Jay, this is where me and mommy live!" he said when they reached their apartment number 18.

When Erin unlocked the door and let them all in, Oli was the first one to take his shoes down and then he ran down the small hall, towards the kitchen.

"Mommy, _come on._ You said we'll make a cake."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she chuckled.

"What's the occasion?" Jay asked. He assumed it was something pretty important since Oli was so excited.

"It's my birthday! I am this old now." Oli said proudly and showed him four fingers, just like he did this morning.

"Wow, that's big. Happy birthday." Jay smiled down to him. "So I guess we'll talk later?" he turned to Erin.

"I'm so sorry but I promised him and..." she started but was interrupted by him.

"I've got an idea," he lowered down to Oli's level, "What if I take you to the mall and you can pick your birthday present, since I haven't brought anything for you. And your mommy can make the cake and when we're back, we can eat it together." he smiled to Oli. He liked kids and he'd love to make him happy and take the stress off Erin for a while.

"So that means I get a present from mommy _and_ a present from you?" Oli said. He couldn't believe it.

"Sounds good to me." Erin said and smiled at her son's excitement. She was really happy that Oli wasn't too shy around new people. And she was really happy that Jay understood this was Oli's day and that their talk could wait. But she also knew that he deserved to know.

"So, what kind of stuff do you like?" Jay asked as they parked Erin's car and walked across the parking lot towards the mall.

"Um, I really like books. We read them every night with mommy. And I like plush animals. And I really really like Nemo!" he smiled to Jay.

"Okay. I'm sure we'll find something for you." he chuckled.

They found a huge toy store and Oli was so amazed by everything that he couldn't pick only one thing. He was running from shelf to shelf to take everything in.

Jay was mostly thinking about the possibilities that Oli was his kid, so he did a little math. When was the last time he and Erin were together? He couldn't exactly remember, but he knew that he walked out on her on March 17th. He knew because that was the day he disappointed himself and her, and hurt both of them as well. That day was his biggest mistake. Oli's birthday was on November 18th, so tehnically, Oli could be his. Except... He didn't want to think about it, but it was a possibility, that's for sure. Erin could've been with someone else after he left. It didn't sound like Erin at all, but you never know.

They ended up walking out the store, Jay with a Peter Pan book in his hands, Oli carrying a big plush whale shark Destiny from Finding Dory, that was almost bigger than he was. It looked kinda funny.

"Let me help you with that." Jay chuckled and Oli handed the toy to him.

"I just really really love it. Thank you." he smiled thankfully.

"No problem, buddy." Jay smiled back. He was so glad he made him happy.

...

Erin was just washing her hands when she heard the door open. a few seconds later, Oli came running in with a big stuffed fish in his arms.

"Mommy, mommy! Look what Jay bought for me!"

"Oh my god!" she wanted to be fake surprised but she actually was so it came out a little weird and Jay chuckled at her when he came in after Oli.

"Jay, you wouldn't have to buy him that. I thought that you're gonna get something like ... a little car toy and a chocolate bar, I don't know."

"We got a new story book, too!" Oli said with a big smile.

"Jay." Erin gave him a serious look.

"C'mon, let the kid be happy, it's his birthday for god's sake." he smiled and winked at Oli. "The cake done yet?" he changed the subject.

"Yup." she answered.

When they were done eating, it was Oli's time for bed. He didn't seem very happy about it.

"No. I want to stay up with you."

"Come on, let's go." Erin said and didn't wait for his opinion on her decision, but just scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom.

Jay decided that in the meantime, he'll clean up the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

Erin came back around 15 minutes later. "He was so tired that he didn't even ask for a story. He told me it was 'really really nice' with you." she chuckled and flopped down on the couch.

He smirked back.

"Wanna talk now?" she offered.

"Yeah." he went and sat down next to her.

"So, um," she started, "I really don't know where to start. But I know what you've probably been wondering since we picked Oli up at school. And, um ... " she swallowed and looked into his eyes, "Jay, he's yours." and then a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jay wasn't feeling ... disappointed. Or sad. Or awful. Not at all. What was that feeling called?

"Jay I'm so sorry." she whispered between her quiet sobs.

"For what?" he frowned.

"I don't know. For having him without letting you know. Maybe you wouldn't want a kid, that's why I didn't tell you. I know you had a lot going on that time and ..."

"What? Erin, how could I not want a kid with you?"

"We weren't even together anymore when I found out, Jay. Maybe you just wouldn't." she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hey, don't cry." he said softly and gently rubbed her back.

"You're not mad at me?" she was surprised.

"You know, we both did things we regret now. I walked out on you, I have no right to blame you for keeping Oli away from me."

She looked away, just like she was trying to escape the pain in his eyes. "But you had-"

"That's not an excuse." he stopped her.

After a few seconds of silence, Erin was the first one to speak. "We screwed up, didn't we?" she whispered.

"Big time." he replied. "But it's never to late to try to fix things." he offered her a weak smile. He rubbed her thigh and stood up "I'm gonna go take a shower."

She flinched at the contact and he noticed.

"I'm sorry about that." he said.

She just shook her head and bit her lip "Don't worry about it." she said with a little smile playing on her lips.

When he got back, she was already asleep on the couch. He put one hand under her back and one under her knees and carried her to her bedroom. He layed her down on the bed as gently as he could, trying not to wake her up. He covered her up and tiptoed back to the door. Before he closed it, he looked at her one more time. Damn, he missed this view for the past few years so much.

 **I hope you like it. Please review** **and yes, the chapter titles are song titles**

 _Fast Cars by Bon Jovi_

 _Still Breathing by Green Day_

 _And Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon_


	4. You and Me Got a Whole Lot of History

She woke up in her bed and it seemed weird, because she remembered falling asleep in the living room, waiting for Jay.

She got up and went to the kitchen. She figured Jay was already up because she could smell coffee. She was right. He was standing next to the coffee maker, sipping from his cup and staring through the window.

"Morning." she said softly.

"Hey," he said as he turned around to face her "want some coffee?" He didn't wait for her to answer, he was already pouring her a cup.

"Thanks." she said just above the whisper.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Jay asked and smiled.

"I was thnking about taking Oli to the zoo. We always went there on his birthday and he really loves it." she smiled back.

"We're going to the zoo?" an excited voice behind them said.

Erin turned around and saw Oli, still in his pyjamas, with a big smile on his face.

"Only if you want to." she said to him.

"Yay!" he jumped up and down and then hugged her tight.

They got ready and after an hour and a half, they were already at the zoo gates.

"Can we go see the lions first? And monkeys? And tigers?" they couldn't shut the kid up. He was so excited. He knew mom had an exhausting job so trips like this were a rare thing. Only for special occasions. They went to the park a lot and she played basketball with him sometimes. But the zoo, the movies and McDonald's trips were for special days. Like birthdays.

"We have a lot of time, sweetie. We can go see everything you'd like." she smiled down to him and held his hand so he wouldn't be too excited and ran away to see a seal or something like that and then get lost.

They saw a lot of animals and after a few hours, Oli was exhausted and so were Erin and Jay.

"Mommy I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" Oli whined.

"I like that idea." Jay agreed.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" Erin asked.

"I don't really care, as long as they have food." Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"I was actually asking Olly." Erin chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." he smirked and scratched his neck.

 _What was that_ , Erin thought. _Is Jay Halstead actually feeling nervous around someone?_ That never happens _._ Well, it happened only once. When _they_ started dating. He was feeling nervous around her back then, but it faded eventually. And here it is again. It was pretty amusing for Erin. For Jay, not so much.

"The place we went last year." Oli said, not noticing anything unusual between the two.

"Yeah, I liked it there too."

They went to search for a small restaurant, inside the zoo. They found it pretty quick and Oli ran to pick the best table. Erin sat down across from him and Jay sat next to her.

Jay ordered spaghetti with meatballs and when the waitress asked Oli what he'd have, he said "I'd like spaghetti, too, please" with the sweetest smile.

The waitress smiled back and asked "The ones like your daddy or some other way?"

The question was completely innocent but Erin was silently freaking out. _What has she done_.

"Jay's not my daddy." Oli shook his head and smiled as polite as he could. He was raised well.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the red-haired waitress smiled apologetically.

Erin wanted to say that she shouldn't worry about it, but Oli was faster. "It's okay. And yes, I would like the ones with meatballs, please. I think they're really, really yummy."

Erin calmed down a little. When she was the one to order, she thought that it could be a spagetti day so she ordered the same as the boys.

When they were waiting, Oli was playing with the napkin and then he suddenly interrupted the two adults who were making small talk, doing some catching up.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why don't I have a daddy?"

Erin froze in her seat. She knew this day would come. But she wasn't prepared. She wasn't preapred for this day to come _now_. It was actually a little strange that he didn't ask in the past four years. But it didn't bother Erin, so she decided not to open that door. Not then, not ever. Just if he'd ask. But I guess the waitress unintentionally opened that door for him.

"Baby, um..." she started, but didn't actually know where to start.

Jay decided he had to save her. He realized she was just as prepared for this as he was. It was just that maybe his position right now was a little better.

"You know what I think buddy?" Jay said and Oli focused on him then "I think that you'll meet your daddy when he's ready. I think that, maybe he's out there somewhere, wanting to meet you and tell you he's your daddy so bad, but he just can't. Not yet."

Oli blinked a few times to process everything Jay has said. "Oh. Okay." his smile appeared again.

Erin exhaled out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

As soon as Oli's attention went back to the napkin, Jay turned to her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded her head and ran a hand through her brown hair "Thank you." she looked deep into his eyes, just to show him that she really meant what she said.

"Of course." he smiled back to her and reached for her knee under the table and squuezed it gently, but firmly. She didn't flinch this time, but only smiled at him. She liked the feeling. She missed it. A lot.

After their late lunch, Oli wanted to go to the playground in the park near the zoo. And of course they couldn't say no to this cutie, so the playground it was.

He decided to try out the swings, but refused for them to help him. He turned four yesterday. He was a big boy now. What would people think?

So they sat down on the nearrest bench and watched his attempts to swing. They chuckled when he gave up and decided the slide was way more fun.

Erin eventually leaned her head on Jay's shoulder and inhaled his scent. It was just like she remembered. He didn't complain either.


	5. Out of the Darkness and Into the Light

When they got back to Erin's apartment, Oli ran straight to his room, probably to play.

"Hey Erin." Jay said softly after her, just as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she turned around on her feet.

"Um," he stepped a little bit closer to her, so it was sure Oli wouldn't hear. "Do you think we should tell him? Like, today? It just doesn't feel right to lie to him."

Erin stared at his perfect eyes for a moment, then lightly nodded her head. "Yeah. You're right." She looked in the way Oli's room was "I've been such a bad mom to him. How could I lie to him?"

"Erin, it's not y-"

"Don't. Please just don't tell me it's not my fault because that's exactly what it is. How could I do that to my own kid? I should know how awful it is growing up without knowing who your dad is. Gosh, I'm turning into Bunny." she buried her face in her hands.

Jay stepped closer and gently held her wrists and pulled them away from her face. Then he lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Hey, Look at me," he said softly. "Don't ever say such thing again, alright? You're the best mom. Just look at Oli and how smart he is. How polite and how mature he is for a four year old. And you did that by yourself. You should be nothing but proud of yourself." He hesitated for a second, but then he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Thank you." she mumbled into his shirt.

xxxxxxxx

"Mommy? Jay? Would you come help me build a fort in my room?" Oli came out of his room. It was already getting dark outside.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I was just about to make dinner." Erin smiled to him apologetically.

"Hey, it's alright, I'll help you." Jay smiled to the little boy and followed him to his room.

Oli sat down on his bed and looked down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked and sat down next to him.

"I know mommy's busy, but I wanted us to build the fort together, all three of us."

Jay's heart sunk at those words. "Hey, you get everything ready, and I'll go get mommy, okay?"

The light in Oli's eyes appeared again "Really?"

"Yeah." Jay smiled and stood up. Oli was so modest, not like a little kid at all. He always understood when his mom didn't have time.

When Erin saw him back in the kitchen, she thought something happened. "Is everything okay?" she asked carefully.

"Um, couldn't we order a pizza or something? He really wants you there with us you know."

"Sure, why not." Her heart warmed and sunk at the same time. She was happy Oli wanted both, Jay and Erin to play with him, but she was disappointed at herself for rather making dinner than playing with her own kid.

Jay noticed that look in her eyes and knew instantly what she was thinking about. "Hey, remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." she forced a smile.

"You sure?"

She nodded her head yes. "Let's go build that fort now."

x

"It looks awesome! This is the best fort ever!" Oli said when they finished. They used every blanket and pillow that they could find, and Oli insisted on hanging up some old christmas lights inside, so it looked really cool. He brought his new book that Jay bought him and asked if they could read it to them. When they were halfway through, the pizza came and Oli ran to open the door.

After a little fight Oli had with Erin (Jay decided for team Oli), Erin gave up and let them eat the pizza in the 'best fort ever'.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Oli said and stood up after he ate the first slice.

"Well, go then, I won't go instead of you!" Erin chuckled.

"Um, listen, I thought about it and you're right, why don't we tell him now?" she said to Jay then.

"Yeah, why not." Jay silently agreed.

"I'm back!" Oli said as he crawled back in.

Erin gave Jay another concerned look and then she said "Oli, um, me and Jay need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Oli said and smiled.

"Remember when we told you that your daddy, wherever he is, wants to meet you so much? And that he'll come when the time is right?"

She paused and Oli nodded.

"Well, how would you feel if now was the right time? If he was ready now?" Jay asked.

"Um. I don't know. I guess I'd like it. I'd love to have a daddy." he shrugged his shoulders.

Erin took Oli's hand in hers and caressed it with her thumb. "Well, what if we told you that ... that your daddy is Jay?" she said slowly.

Oli's eyes widened and he suddenly stood up. "I'm gonna get some juice." and ran out of his fort to the kitchen.

"Oli, ..." Erin started but was interrupted by Jay.

"Let me take this one. I got it." he rubbed her thigh and went after Oli.

When he got to the kitchen, Oli was already standing on a chair, trying to get a glass out of the cupboard.

"Hey, let me help you." Jay said softly.

"No! I can do this by myself." Oli said without looking at him. He didn't want Jay to see a few tears that escaped his eyes.

"Let me just..."

He didn't get to finish. A couple of glasses fell down and broke so the glass was all over floor. Oli turned and wanted to get off the chair to clean up, but Jay wouldn't let him.

"No, no, buddy. You stay up there so you don't cut yourself."

Just seconds later Erin came, with a scared look on her face. "What happened?"

"It was an accident." Jay explained. "You can go clean up what's left from pizza, and then you can go take a shower. I'll clean up here."

"You sure?"

Jay nodded and gave her a meaningful look. She got the hint. He wanted to talk to Oli.

He started to gather the pieces of glass, when Oli sat down on the chair, his legs twisted in a pretzel. "So, you're my daddy." he said quietly.

"Yeah." Jay looked to him - now they were on the same level - and nodded. He couldn't notice earlier, because Oli was turned the other way, but now when he was facing him, he noticed a few tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"Hey, I want you to know that I only wasn't here before because I didn't even know about you. If I did, believe me, I'd be here every second of your life."

"So mommy didn't tell you?"

"Me and mommy weren't ... we weren't together when she moved to New York, so we lost contact for a little bit. But it's not your mommy's fault, okay?"

Oli wiped his tears and nodded his head. He didn't even know why he was upset. He just was. "Does this mean you'll live with us now?"

"I don't know buddy. I was actually thinking you and your mommy would come live with me, in Chicago." he answered and poured Oli a glass of orange juice and handed it to him.

"Really?" the little boy asked before drinking it all in one breath.

"Yeah. But don't tell mommy yet, okay? This is our secret and I need you not to tell." he picked Oli up and carried him towards the bathroom.

They stopped at the door and when they heard shower was off, they knocked.

"Come in." they heard Erin say and Jay slowly opened the door.

Jay's breath stuck in his throat when he saw her. She was wrapped in a small scrap that was supposed to be a towel, brushing her wet hair. Not that he hasn't seen her like that before, he just wasn't expecting it.

"Uh, sorry, we can wait." he said and scratched the back of his neck.

"No, it's okay. He has to go to bed. He has school tomorrow."

"Okay then buddy. Let's brush your teeth."

"Help me?"

xxxxxxxx

"Can we finish Peter Pan?" Oli asked as Erin tucked him in.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have to get up early for school tomorrow."

"Well, I could actually take him and he wouldn't have to get up with you at 5." Jay said, standing at the door.

"Mommy please, pretty pleaseee?"

She turned to Jay, who tried to make a puppy face like Oli usually did. She laughed at him and shook her head "Okay."

"So we can read the story? Can we read it in the fort? There's more room."

He made a good point.

xxxxxxxx

"The end." Erin said when she finished the last page of the book.

Oli looked asleep, so they got up and wanted to leave his room, but he opened one eye and whispered "Mommy? Can you bring me my Puppy please? He's on the couch."

"On my way." she chuckled.

"You know, when I was little, I had a stuffed puppy too. I really liked him. I think I gave it to your mommy tho." Jay told him.

"Really? I think you're really going to like mine, too." he smiled.

"Here you go." Erin came back and gave him his Puppy.

Jay was confused at first. Then he looked at Erin, still a little surprised "You kept it?"

She sat down next to Jay "Of course," she said while caressing Oli's hair. "I mean, you gave it to me." she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Oli asked quietly.

"I-" Erin started.

"Of course." Jay interupted her and elbowed her "C'mon, he'll fall asleep soon."

"Fine." she sighed.

"So, do you like my Puppy?" Oli asked.

"I love it. And you know what ? _This_ is the puppy my mommy gave to me when I was little."

"Really?" Oli said with excitement "Awesome." he whispered.

Jay ran a hand through Erin's hair and she yawned.

"Come here." Jay said as he laid down next to Oli. It looked like she was closer to being asleep than Oli was, so she practically fell on top of Jay. Well, she was half on, half next to him. She hugged his body and snuggled her face into his neck. At this moment, she didn't care what they were, she just wanted to sleep. Well, she wanted to sleep next to him and their kid. This was the first time she felt like they were a family.

 **a/n**

 **i hope you like it:) sorry for not updating for so long:/ please review^-^ oh and thank you for all the nice reviews i got so far i really appreciate it. love u guys 3**

 **nina~**


	6. Maybe I Should Stop and Start Confessing

It's been almost a week since Jay and Erin told Oli about, well, Jay. He didn't seem so upset about it anymore. He actually looked, well, ... happier.

Jay still hasn't managed to mention why he actually came here. It seemd like Erin totally forgot about that since they had to take care of Oli all the time. Jay was actually fine with it, but his first week was coming to its end and he thought that maybe he should say something.

After he picked up Oli at school, they went for some ice cream and then they played Monopoly at home. Jay was surprised how good he was at it, with the money and everything.

It was almost half past four, when they heard the door open and the familiar raspy voice that they both loved so much. "Hey." she smiled and stepped into the kitchen and sat next to Jay, opposite of Oli. "Are you having fun?"

"Yup." Oli said "I've already won once." he told her proudly.

She smiled at him, and then looked at Jay "Um, I was wondering, would you be okay with him tonight? I mean could you put him to bed?" she stood up and went to pour herself a glass of water.

"What, you got a date or something?" Jay chuckled sarcastically and rolled the dices.

"Yeah, I do actually." she said quietly and then gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh." was all that Jay could manage to say. She had _a what_? He thought they were taking a step towards too, as in Jay and Erin. Halstead and Lindsay. Because that's what they always were and he actually thought they were on a good way back to it.

"Yeah. Um." she leaned back against the counter and folded her arms over her chest. "He's the new partner I got on Monday, I told you about him remember? The one who replaced Jenny?"

"Jenny is not here anymore?" Oli asked. He was shocked. Why did Jenny leave without saying goodbye to him? And why did mommy not tell him?

"No, sweetie. She took an undercover job in Miami. She'll be back in a few months, don't worry." Erin told him. "Anyways, the guy's name is Austin and today he asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him." she sat down next to him again "I don't know if he meant it as a date or not, but I just want to let you know, I'm not interested in him, I'm just being nice to a new partner."

Jay felt a little relief at that, but he still wasn't sure about it. "Sure, I'll watch him." he forced a smile.

xxxxxxxx

Oli and Jay were still playing Monopoly (probably for the 5th time) when Erin was ready to go. She was wearing a black dress that reached the middle of her thighs, something similar that she wore to the 'highschool reunion'. Jay's first thought was that there was no way this is an I'm-just-being-nice-to-him dress, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" she said when she was putting her shoes on.

"Mommy, I'm four," Oli said with a tired voice "It's not like he's watching a baby."

She smirked at him "Yes, you're four, that means you should be in bed already."

Oli smoothly ignored her comment and focused back on the game.

"Have fun." Jay smiled to her.

"You too." she smiled back and closed the door behind her.

"Well, she's gone." Jay sighed and Oli shrugged his shoulders.

"We can eat ice cream?" Oli suggested.

"Sure, why not."

They decided (well, Oli did) to watch Finding Nemo and Finding Dory, and when they finished, ice cream was pretty much gone and Jay was tired as hell, but Oli wanted to play another round of Monopoly. Who could say no to such a cutie?

After a couple of minutes, Jay's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Oli asked.

Jay picked it up and looked at the screen. "It's a text from mommy."

He unlocked the phone and read it.

 **im coming home. i hope the place is still in one piece:)**

"She's coming home."

Oli gasped "Then you better get me to bed. It's already past eleven! Mommy's gonna kill us both!"

"Woah, I thought you said it was okay because it's Friday and you don't have school tomorrow." Jay said as they put Monopoly back in its box.

"Come on! I'm four! I'd say anything to watch Nemo and eat ice cream late!"

Jay chuckled at how panicked Oli was. He was already running to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I thought mommies and daddies go only out with eachother." Oli said when Jay was tucking him under his green blanket.

"I thought so, too, buddy." he ruffled his curly hair and switched the light off "Sleep well."

"But don't you love mommy? Why would you let that guy take mommy out if _you_ love her?"

"Why do you think I love your mommy?" _Am I that obvious?_

"Well, you came all the way here for her, didn't you?" _The kid is smart_ , Jay thought.

"Okay. Night." he chuckled and left his room.

x

Jay just turned the tv on, when he heard the door open and she came in with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hey," he greeted her "What are you smirking about?"

"Ah, nothing," she chuckled.

He gave her a suspicous look "How was the date?" he asked slowly.

She let out a little laugh as she sunk into the cushions on the couch next to him.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." she eyed him carefully, trying to keep a serious face "Oh my god, Jay, the guy is gay!" she laughed again.

"What?" he laughed with her. "Then why ...? What?" he just couldn't get it.

"Well, he told me he bought tickets for some guy, but _the guy_ moved away and broke up with him, so he was really down and needed a friend and he didn't know anyone else here in New York so he asked me." she smirked again.

"Didn't see this one coming." Jay shook his head in disbelief. He was so jelaous before. For real. He was jelaous of this gay dude that went out with his ex who also happens to be the mom of his kid. Yeah, this sentence makes sense.

"But it was nice tho." she said. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"Um." _Should I tell her?_ "Well, ... we kinda ate all of the ice cream and watched Nemo and play Monopoly a hundred times. I just put him to bed." he said and waited for her reaction.

"You did what?" she asked, but she didn't sound angry, just ... tired.

"He said you let him stay up late on Fridays because there's no school next day," he shrugged his shoulders "How should I know that's not true?"

"Jay," she laughed "He's _four_. What kind of mom do you think I am?"

"A really good one." he answered honestly and smiled.

She only smiled back and looked down. She wasn't good at taking compliments.

"Anyways, how was the movie?" he quickly changed the subject when he noticed she was a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, I think it was great, I'm not quite sure tho. Me and Austin talked most of the time. We never really hung out outside of work before and it was nice to get to know him a little better. He's a cool guy."

"I kinda feel bad for being jelaous," Jay chuckled "You know, 'cause he's gay." he shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

Erin smirked back, but then it faded pretty quickly "You were jelaous?"

"Kinda, yeah. Plus Oli teased me and asked questions all the time." he smirked again.

"He did what?"

"Yeah stuff like don't parents go out only with eachother and how could I let that guy ask you out if I still love you. It was actually kinda cute."

"Why would he say you still love me?" she asked nervously but smiled to cover the nervousness up. _Did he tell him himself? Does he?_

"I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders for like the millionth time "He just figured it out."

Erin didn't know what to say. He still loved her. Wasn't this what she wanted to hear? Of course it was. But she didn't _actually think_ she ever will, so she had no idea how to respond to that.

She smiled shyly and he returned the smile. "Um. I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted." she said with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Me too."

She stood up and already started to walk towards her bedroom when Jay stood up as well "Erin," he called after her, grabing her wrist gently so she was forced to turn around. And when she did, she reaized how insanely close they were standing. She could smell him, the smell that always calmed her down, she could clearly see the spots and lines in his beautiful blue irises and she could count all of his imperfectly perfect freckles.

"Yeah?" she said. She couldn't help her gaze to shift to his lips for a second, but in the next one she focused back on his eyes. His hands were suddenly gripping her waist and she freaked out - internally.

"Just..." he didn't really know what he was going to say. He got lost in her green eyes, and he prayed for her to smile again, to show those cute dimples again. He didn't even realize that he was slowly leaning in, until his lips brushed gently against hers. She didn't pull back, so that was a good sign, right? She gently kissed him back, but then he pulled away and it all ended too soon for her liking.

But he thought they should take it slow. He brushed a wave of her hair from her face and put it behind her ear. "Good night." he whispered and smiled. She smiled too. _Mission_ _accomplished_ , he thought.

She stepped out of his embrace, but still didn't let go of his hand. "C'mon." and pulled him towards the bedroom. She knew that he wanted to go slow and she didn't mean it like that, she just wasn't going to spend another night alone in her cold sheets, knowing he's sleeping in the next room.

"Erin, I don't thi-"

"Oh god Jay, I'm not trying to seduce you! It's just that you're not sleeping on that couch again. That night, it was Sunday, right? When we slept in Oli's fort? That was the best sleep I had in like... ever. And I blame you. You're warm and you smell good. So come on already and stop complaining!" she coplained but still smiled at him. He was just so cute.

"Oh, so you just need me for my body." he said, playing offended.

"Pretty much." she played along.

"I have feelings you know."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure." _A lot of feelings, for you especially_ , he thought.

:)

 **heyy:) i hope you like it:) thank you for all your sweet reviews they're what keeps me motivated, so a BIG thank you:***


	7. I Let the Bullets Fly, Oh Let Them Rain

Jay's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight. Erin was cuddled into his side, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her left hand drapped over his chest, and their legs interwined under the comforter. The window was open and the sun was just about to rise. He felt a little cold, so he pulled Erin closer, so she'd warm him up.

She wasn't used to mornings like this anymore so she woke up the second he moved her. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her head to see him.

"Hey," he stroked her hair "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, it's okay." she smiled and put her head back down on his warm chest and listened to his calm heartbeat.

"I think we should get up. At least I should." Jay said and sat up on the edge of her bed.

"What? Why?" she asked, instantly missing the heat of his body next to her.

"I don't think Oli should come running in here calling for you and finding me here, as well." he chuckled, but he meant it.

"Um, we didn't do anything?" she chuckled back "What's the big deal?"

"Erin, he's four. I'm just saying, that, ..." he sighed as he tought what to say next "I'm saying that I love you and I want to take things slow this time, and I don't think we should tell him right away. What if it doesn't workout? We'd break his heart."

"Hm, you're probably right," she said. "C'mon, you can take a shower, I'll make some breakfast."

x

When Oli got up too, they all sat down and ate together. After a few moments, Jay was the first one to break the silence.

"So," he started quietly, hoping that Oli maybe wouldn't hear him "I was thinking... there's a spot open in intelligence."

She looked him in the eyes, already scared of what he was about to say next.

He saw that thing in her eyes. It wasn't fear, but ... uh. Maybe it was fear. Fear of hearing some words that you don't want to. But she had to. She really did. "I actually came here to ask you..."

"Mommy, can I go watch cartoons? I ate everything." Oli asked, unaware that he just interrupted something quite important.

"Yeah, of course." she smiled to him and he ran off.

"You were saying?" she asked with an unsure voice.

He looked deep into her eyes. _Just get over with it, man._ "I actually came here to ask you, if you'd maybe consider coming back." he said and waited for her response.

She didn't know what to say. Well, she did have a few thoughts on her mind, but she was sure none of them were the answer he expected. "So you didn't come over because you wanted to check on me? Or ask how I am? You just came here because you want me to go back to intelligence?" se stood up and started cleaning up the table.

Jay stood up as well and helped her "Um, yeah, that's the idea." he didn't know what she was so upset about.

"Jay, I..." she put the plates in the dishwasher and sighed. "Just... I don't think I can right now."

"Just think about it, okay?" he said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah." she sighed.

xxxxxxxx

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, Jenny is coming over today. She's back from Miami." Erin smiled and looked at Oli.

"Really? Awesome!" he jumped up and down, just like she expected. She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Jenny really did came, in the late afternoon, as predicted. She and Jay met and exhchanged a few words. Jay liked her, he really did, but he decided he's going to give her and Erin some quality time to catch up.

"Guys, I'm gonna go for a run, I won't be long." he kissed Erin's cheek for the second time that day and then left the apartment.

x

"So, you and Jay. What's up with you two now?" Jenny asked with a playful smirk on her face. If her hair would be a little darker, she'd remind her of Kim, _a lot_ , Erin thought.

She felt her cheeks blush a little "Um, nothing. I mean, we kissed once. Yeah, once." she added and chuckled when she saw Jenny's disbelieved look on her face. "Nothing happened, you know, but I think, I think we're going somewhere. We decided to take things a little slower this time. He's super sweet."

"Oli must be so happy for you guys."

"Oh, no, Oli doesn't know about this. We said we'll wait a bit more before telling him because things might not work out, and we really don't want him to get hurt because of us."

That's when they heard the door open. Jay came back.

He took a shower and when he came back to the kitchen the girls were deep in some conversation about... something. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Could you?"

"Yeah, of course, you guys could really use this."

"It means a lot, you know."

"Jay! We were just talking and we decided that you and Erin are going out today." Jenny smiled to him. _They what?_ "I'm gonna watch Oli tonight. We're gonna have a sleepover at my place."

"Um... thanks?" Jay said, still a little confused. Erin just chuckled at him. He was just so adorable.


	8. And I Remember Baby, Come Home

"So, buddy, what do you want to do now?" Jenny asked Oli after a plate of mac and cheese and a few rounds of monopoly.

"We could watch a movie." he suggested with a sweet look on his face. He knew it was late already, but with that look aunt Jenny may let him watch a movie before bed.

"Isn't it a little late for a movie?" _Damn it._

"Pretty pleaseee?" he asked and put his puppy face on. It had to work now, it was the best he had.

"Okay. But don't tell your parents." she chuckled and ruffled his curly hair. "Which one would you like?"

xxxxxxxx

"Should we head home now?" Jay asked when they exited the pizza place they decided to go to. They decided to walk so it would take them about half an hour to get back to Erin's place, plus it was late already.

"Yeah, sure." Erin answered. She had a great time, but she was also tired as well.

"So, have you thought about it?" Jay asked as they were walking down the sidewalk. "You know, about coming back?"

"Jay, I... I don't know. Oli seems really happy here. And ... I don't know."

Jay stopped his movements and took both of her hands in his. "Erin. Don't make Oli your excuse. I get that he's happy here, but in Chicago he could meet Hank and everybody from Intelligence and he'd see what a real family means. Come on."

Erin was just looking at him for a minute, not saying anything. Then she just nodded and smiled. He was right.

Jay smiled back "Is that a yes?" and put his hands on her waist.

"Yes. Okay. We'll go with you." she smiled even wider and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jay leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She gently kissed him back but this time she was the one to pull back. She took his hand and pulled him after her. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. Suddenly, she didn't care about 'taking it slow' anymore. I mean, they did have the apartment all to themselves.

xxxxxxxx

"You still awake?" Jenny asked softly and ran a hand through Oli's hair.

"Yeah. Can we watch another movie? Or we can wath this one again? We can watch Nemo!" he was full of energy, unlike Jenny who could fall asleep any second.

"Yeah right," she chuckled "We're going to go to sleep now."

"Can we built a fort then? Me and mommy and Jay once built one and it was great."

"I guess. But we have to be fast." she winked at him.

xxxxxxxx

Erin woke up to an empty bed. She checked the time. It was 2:08am. The door was cracked open and there was light coming from the kitchen. She put on some panties and the light blue dress shirt Jay wore before and that she almost ripped off him just hours earlier.

"Hey." she said as she entered the kitchen. Jay was leaning his back against the counter and drinking a glass of water.

"Hey," he smirked. "I needed to, uh, rehydrate" he smiled.

"I'm having a huge déjà vu." she laughed.

He put his glass down and put his hands on her waist "So you probably know I'm not done yet."

She chuckled and he silenced her with a kiss. A moment later, Erin's phone buzzed. _Really?_ She just hoped it wasn't work. When she looked at the screen, she froze. It was Jenny. Why would she be calling her at this time?

"Jenny?"

"Erin, you have to come to the hospital. Oli got hurt."

"Woah, slow down. Which hospital?"

Now Jay freaked out too. _Hospital?_

"The one that's just five blocks away from my place."

"Yeah," Erin eyed Jay "We're on our way."

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, obviously panicked a little.

"Oli got hurt, come on, we gotta go."

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, what happened?" Erin asked as she found Jenny pacing in the waiting room.

"He was thirsty and he went to get a glass of water... He was too small and he accidentally broke a couple of glasses and then he ran to get me, and cut his foot. They say it's pretty deep. Erin I'm so sorry I should be more careful, I-"

"Hey, it's not your fault, okay? The same thing happened last week... He wants to do things by himself and I get that but... This happened _last week_! He could know he can't reach the cupboards yet." Erin said.

"Don't be so hard on him." Jay said as he rubbed her back.

"Parents of Oliver Halstead?" a doctor said as she entered the room.

"Yeah?"

"You can come see him now." she smiled encouragely.

Erin looked up at Jay and he gave her a weak smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll just go fill out some paperwork, then you can take him home." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Jay said before they entered the room.

"Mommy! Jay!" Oli greeted them when they entered the room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, one of his feet wrapped in a bandage, and his Puppy in his hands.

"Hey, sweetie. What happened?" Erin asked him as she and Jay sat down beside him.

"So me and aunt Jenny played Monopoly and after that we watched Big Hero 6 and it was really really great. Then I wanted to watch Nemo, but she said she was really really tired so we built a fort to sleep in. We fell asleep and then I woke up and I wanted some water. I didn't want to wake Jenny up because earlier she said she was tired, so she needed to sleep. I went to get the water myself and I broke some glasses. I wanted to get Jenny to help me clean up but I cut myself so I couldn't. I yelled for her and then she brought me here."

Just when he finished his story, the doctor returned. "You have to sign these and then you're free to go." she smiled to them. "You have a fighter over here. He didn't cry at all."

"Really?" Erin asked and looked at Oli.

"Erin, c'mon, he's four now, why would he cry about such thing?" Jay said and smiled at the little version of him.

"Yup. Plus I had my Puppy with me." Oli smiled.

Erin handed the papers back to the doctor "Well, you can go now, so you can all get some sleep," the doctor smiled "And Oli shouldn't walk for about four to five days, then check if he's still in pain. If he is, come here, we'll check the wound, alright?"

"Of course." Erin nodded and Jay lifted Oli to his lap.

"You know what's really great?" Jay asked as they were crossing the parking lot.

"What?" Oli asked and yawned.

"Mommy agreed to go back to Chicago with me. We'll live together. How cool is that?"

"That's awesome!"

"Jay," Erin said quietly "we need to talk about that."

xxxxxxxx

 **a/n**

 **please comment your thoughts^-^**


	9. Dreaming About The Things We Could Be

"What do you mean 'We have to talk about that'? I thought you were okay with it." Jay said, obviously confused.

"Oli got injured, Jay. I don't think changing cities is a very good idea for him right now."

"But mommy..."

"Why don't we wait that he's okay, and then we go?" Jay suggested, his voice full of hope.

"I don't know." Erin sighed, and with that, the conversation was over.

xxxxxxxx

"Halstead, what's up?" Voight's voice was heard out of Jay's phone.

"Hey, sarge. I think I convinced her. We're probably coming by the end of the week. If anything changes, I'll give you a call."

"No kidding. She actually does listen to you." Voight chuckled at the other end of the line.

Jay rolled his eyes, but his lips did turn a little upwards. "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't take in someone else before we got there."

"Of course. Just come as soon as you can, we have quite a lot work to do."

"We'll try."

xxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" his voice woke Erin up and she saw him standing by her bed.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" she asked and took him in her lap.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to know that I really really like Jay and I would really really like living together, all three of us. And I think I would really really like it in Chicago. So please don't be so hard on him. I think my foot is gonna be alright in a few days." he smiled shyly to her and hugged her.

She rubbed his back and whispered "You know what? I think I would really really like living together, too." she chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Just for tonight." she smiled to him.

He crawled to the other side of the bed, well, to the other side of Jay and cuddled into his side. Erin cuddled into the other one.

xxxxxxxx

When Jay opened his eyes, he was greeted with a similar view as the morning before, but with an extra person cuddled into his side. He ran a hand through Erin's hair and let out a satisfied sigh. The best sight to wake up to.

Now Erin started to stir as well and the second her eyes landed on Jay's, her lips turned into a smile. She quickly pecked his lips and when she pulled back her smile grew even bigger. "Morning." she whispered.

"Morning," he smiled back and ran his hand through her hair again. "What's our lil' monkey doing here?" he turned to Oli and caressed his freckled cheek.

"He came here last night really late, saying he wants to tell me something."

"And that would be?"

"He said that he really really likes you and he would really really like if we all lived together in Chicago." she smirked.

"And you told him what?"

"That I would actually really really like that too." she smiled up to him and bit her lower lip.

"You sure?" a smile immediately appeared on Jay's face.

"Yeah," she nodded her head "But, could we wait for Oli to get a little better?"

"Of course." he said and kissed her with a smile on his lips.

xxxxxxxx

 **a/n**

 **i know this is half shorter than the usual chapters but it's 1am here in slovenia and i'm leaving for vacation in croatia in a few hours so i think it would be smart to start packing lmao.**

 **oh and someone asked me how i got the idea for this story. it was just a day after the season finale, i was kinda depressed about it. we were playing volleyball in school outside and there was a group of 2nd(i think) grade kids. One of them was** _ **so. damn. cute**_ **. He reminded me of Jesse and Sophia at the same time and I was just like wtf. He had Big blue eyes and lots, lots of freckles and wavy brown hair. This is such a Linstead kid, I thought. And that's how the idea of Oli was made. At first I really didn't know how to name him so I decided to name him after Oli Sykes lmao. Sorry If you don't like it.**

 **And thank you again for all the sweet comments you don't know how much it means to me33**


	10. It's My Party And I'll Cry If I Want To

**(unedited - i wrote some of this in the middle of the night, some in the backseat of this car while driving those 500 km and waiting to get to mcdonalds so forgive me for any typos)**

Oli started to stir, he felt someone whispering near him, and that someone was also really warm, so he cuddled closer.

"He's waking up." he heard someone whisper. He knew that voice. Was it mom? Probably.

He opened his eyes and looked up. Right, it was Jay next to him - the one who's really warm.

"Morning." Erin said to him.

"Slept well?" Jay asked and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Yeah," he said and sat up. "Really well. You're really warm. I really liked it." Oli chuckled.

"Right? I said that too." Erin smirked and kissed Jay's cheek.

Oli gasped a little and then Erin gave him a questionable look.

"You guys kiss now?" he asked with a little smirk.

Erin burried her face in Jay's neck and mumbled "Shit."

They both agreed that they won't tell Oli that they're together right away, and now she blew it.

"Mommy! Don't say such words! It's not nice."

She lifted her head then and chuckled at him "I'm sorry sweetie. You're right, it's not nice."

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping on the couch." Oli turned to Jay.

 _Great_ , Erin thought, _he won't let it go now_.

"Um." he turned to Erin, not knowing what to say. "I guess we can tell him, right? He's a big kid now, isn't that right, Oli?"

"I sure am." He smiled proudly. He loved when Jay told his mom that he's a big kid already.

"Well, tell him then." Erin shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what else to do. She wouldn't lie to Oli, and he was pretty mature for his age. He'll understand.

"Well," Jay started "I took your wise words seriously the other day. And just like you said that mommies and daddies should only go out with eachother, I also think mommies and daddies should sleep in the same bed and kiss eachother sometimes, don't you think?"

Oli just smiled and nodded his head. Jay actually took his advice. He felt important. Really really important. Plus mommy weared those cute dimples of hers now. She rarely did.

"So, mommy told me that you came here last night, saying you really really want us to go to Chicago." Jay said.

"Hey, how'd you get here last night anyways? You can't walk with that cut." Erin interrupted.

"I hopped on one foot." Oli said quietly, hoping his mom wouldn't be mad for breaking the doctor's no-walking-rule.

"That's... impressive." Jay chuckled and Erin slapped his arm.

"Stop it! Oli, you shouldn't be walking, you know that sweetie. Just wait a day or two, okay?"

"Okay."

"Yeah, I'll carry you around for a couple of days, so you'll heal quick and then we can go to Chicago." Jay smiled.

Oli's eyes widened and his smile appeared again. "Really? Mommy said yes?"

"Yep, she did."

The little kid threw himself over Jay, his arms around Erin's neck "You're the best mommy in the world." he whispered into her ear.

Erin just stroked his hair and looked at Jay.

He mouthed 'I told you' to her and smiled. Ugh, that smile. It made her feel things since the day she first saw it.

xxxxxxxx

"Mommy! Jay!" Oli yelled from his bedroom one morning, like really early. Too early, to be specific.

Jay came rushing in, and there was worry on his face. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Look!" he smiled. He was standing next to his bed, his pyjamas still on, and the biggest smile on his face. "I can walk! My foot's alright!"

"You sure? There's no pain at all?" Jay asked him carefully and kneeled down to him.

"We can go to Chicago now!!" He threw himself in Jay's embrace and Jay hugged him back with no hesitation. He loved this kid. Their kid.

Oli pulled back after a few seconds "Where's mommy?"

"She went to work just a few minutes ago. You wouldn't have to get up so early tho."

"I wanted to because I was sure today I'd be alright." he couldn't stop smiling.

"You know what? We can call mommy and tell her that she can quit and come home so we can start packing. What do you say?"

"I'll get your phone!!" Oli ran out of his room, happier than ever.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey guys." Erin greeted them as she entered the apartment and took her shoes and jacket off.

"Mommy! Look!" Oli jumped down from his chair, totally forgetting about his breakfast and ran towards Erin.

"You're alright!" Erin said, lifted him to her lap and kissed his forehead. She carried him back to the table so he could finish his breakfast when Jay came out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of toasts. He wrapped his free arm around Erin's waist and pecked her lips with a quick kiss. The kind that says We'll have more time for that later, I love you. "Hi."

"Hey you." she smiled to him. "What have you two been up to?"

"We watched Dory and then we decided it's time for breakfast and then we ate and then you came!" Oli said, all in one breath.

"Dory? Again?" she chuckled.

"What? Do you have anything against Dory?" Jay said with a suspicious voice to make Oli laugh. Jay knew he liked it when they ganged up on Erin.

"No," she threw her hands up in the air "Nothing at all."

"Can we start packing now?" Oli asked when he finished eating.

Jay looked at Erin. It was up to her.

"Sure." she smiled to the little boy.

"Then go wash your hands and go gather all your toys, and me and mommy will clean up and then we'll come help you, okay?"

"Yay!" he said while already running to the bathroom.

Jay and Erin picked the plates up and carried them to the sink.

Erin turned to Jay, wanting to ask him something "So-" She couldn't even start, because suddenly Jay's hands were on her hips, pulling her closer. His lips landed on hers in a second, kissing her slow and deep. She put her hands on his waist and ran them up and down his sides gently. He pulled back when they were both a little bit breathless and leaned his forehead against hers. _Now that's a proper hello_ , Jay thought to himself.

"Hi." he said again.

"Hey you." she smirked.

xxxxxxxx

"Last night in this bed, huh?" Jay said as they were tucking Oli in.

"Yup. But, I'm too excited. What if I won't be able to fall asleep?"

"Oh you have to. Because if not who's gonna help us to finish packing tomorrow?" Erin asked and snuggled her nose to his. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"Night mommy. Night Jay." he jawned.

"Night monkey," Jay ruffled his hair and Oli chuckled at his new nickname "Love you."

He didn't get an I love you back, but he didn't mind. He knew he can't force him. It'll happen one day. Just like with Erin.

xxxxxxxx

"Puppy?"

"Got it."

"Backpack?"

"Got it."

"Books?"

"Yup."

"Erin?"

It was in the late afternoon, the sun was just about to go down and Erin was standing by the window, looking at the street below them.

Jay didn't get and answer, so he went to her, wrapped his hands around her from behind and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Jay I... I don't know if I can do this."

"What?" he turned her around and took her hands in his. "You were totally up for it two days ago." What has happened that she suddenly changed her mind?

"Saying it and actually doing it are two different things," she said quietly and looked away, unable to look any of them in the eyes.

"Erin, I'd wait a couple more days but I have to be back at work in two days."

"I know, Jay. I know. I'm sorry. Maybe you should go. You shouldn't miss work."

"What? No, Erin-"

"I can't, not now." A tear slipped from her eye and she looked down to hide it.

She couldn't. She didn't even say a proper goodbye to her coworkers. Not to Jenny. And what would she say to Hank? 'Hey, long time no see, look this is my kid.' And everyone in Intelligence? They probably hated her for what she did to Jay and when they'd find out that she didn't tell him about Oli either? She wouldn't be able to take all of that.

"Babe-"

"Jay," she whispered "Please go."

It broke Jay's heart. Correction, it was ripped out of his chest and thrown down the stairs.

He kissed her cheek and lingered his lips for a few seconds. He couldn't believe they're separating again.

He picked up hus duffel bag and then kneeled down to Oli who was silently watching from some distance.

"Hey, don't cry," he wiped a tear off his freckled cheek and kissed his forehead. "You can call me everyday and we'll talk okay?"

Oli just nodded quickly and then threw himself around Jay's neck and Jay felt his warm cheeks press to his neck. "I'm really really going to miss you" Oli whispered.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. I'll come see you sometimes, okay?"

"Okay." he pulled back and tried to smile, but only more tears came.

Jay stood up and walked to the door. "Bye guys." he said quietly just before he closed it behind him.

"Oli-" Erin started.

She didn't get an answer, the kid only dropped his backpack to the floor and ran to his room.

She ran after him, and when she got to his room he was laying under the comforter.

"Sweetie, I..."

"No, go away!"

Now it was Erin's heart that broke. He never told her to go away before.

There's no way she'd leave him now. She knew how good it was to have someone by your side, even if you told them to go away.

xxxxxxxx

 **sorry for not uploading for two weeks, I'm back from croatia now and I'll update some more:) i hope you like it:)**

 **please comment your thoughts:)**


	11. IfICanLiveThroughThis,I Can Do Anything

Oli woke up the next day, feeling the salt of his dried tears on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and met his mom's green ones. He saw worry in them.

"Hey." she whispered.

Oli didn't know how to respond. He wasn't nice to her yesterday. And he was sorry. He only wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled himself to her. "Mommy, I'm sorry," he whispered "It wasn't nice what I said to you. I don't want you to go away."

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry too." she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. _His eyes_ , she thought, _the same as Jay's_. "I know what I did was not alright and..."

"But Jay was so sad, mommy! He loves you, don't you know? What is keeping you from going?" he whined and sniffed, to fight back the tears that were threatening to roll down his face again.

 _He loves you, don't you know?_ That specific question made her realize something. She loved him too. Because why else couldn't she fall asleep last night? Why did she feel so great around him? Why didn't anything make sense without him? Because she was so damn in love with him.

She explained to him the thing about work, and Jenny, but he wouldn't stop.

"We can invite Jenny over and she'll tell you you must go and you can say goodbye to her then!"

"Sweetie, the thing is..." No, she couldn't tell him about Hank and how she 'ran' to New York before she got him. He's too young.

"What?"

How stupid was she being? Keeping her own kid from his dad all these years and when he finally meets him, she's going to keep him away again? And why, _why_ was she always thinking about her own ass and no one else's? Oli needs his dad. And Jay needs his kid. And she needs to explain. To Hank, to her ex-maybe-to-be-coworkers. And she needs to go do her job, for God's sake. She promised to come she can't just leave them.

"Fine. Call Jenny."

"Really?"

"Really." she forced a smile and the kid ran to get the landline phone. She was doing the right thing, right? She didn't know anymore. She only wanted Oli to be happy.

xxxxxxxx

Jay heard knocking on the door so he got up from the couch and went to open it.

"Hey."

"Sarge."

"Is Erin here? I just wanted to say hi." Voight smiled.

"Uh, no, she stayed in New York." Jay scrathced his neck. He was just hoping Voight wouldn't take him for one way ride to the silos.

"What?"

"Yeah, um, she said she can't at this moment. I don't know what happened, she was all in for it, but then suddenly she's crying and telling me to go without her."

Voight looked at him for a few seconds, then pulled out his wallet. "Here's money for another flight. You go there and drag her here if needed, or find me someone as good as her that will be able to work Intellingence tomorrow. I don't have time for your games." and with that he walked away.

 _That was it?_ Jay thought. _Okay, then,_ he sighed, _let's go to New York._

xxxxxxxx

Jenny did come. And as Oli predicted, she told Erin that she would miss her as hell, but she should go. Everyone would be happier that way (well maybe not Jenny, but you get the point).

Now she saw things from a different perspective. They just _have_ to go to Chicago. They can't live without Jay. She didn't know what happened to her yesterday. She probably just panicked. One minute, they were talking about it and in the other they were leaving already. It was just a little too fast, that's all. God, she just hoped Jay wasn't too angry with her. she wouldn't forgive herself if he was.

"Now, mommy, are you sure?" Oli asked slowly and tried not to laugh. They got ready this afternoon after Jenny left and decided to go after Jay, to Chicago.

"You little sarcastic ..." she laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Let's go!" Oli said and rushed down the hall.

Erin took the last look over the apartment, then she turned the light off and closed the door.

xxxxxxxx

The airport wasn't crowded, which was weird, because it was Sunday - people usualy travel over the weekend. Their plane took off in about five minutes and they had to hury a little. Erin was checking if she had everything while taking quick steps after Oli. "Mommy. Come. On!"

She only took his hand and said "Slow down a little. We'll be on time."

They were getting closer to a small crowd of people that just got off the plane from Chicago.

Suddenly, Oli pulled his hand out of Erin's and ran away. Erin lifted her head in shock, to see where he was running to. She let out the breath she was holding in. It was Jay. A smile appeared on her face too when she saw him smiling to Oli and stretching out his arms for him. I guess he's not mad.

"Jay!" Oli shouted towards him as he threw himself in his embrace. "You're here."

"Yep I'm here. I came to tak you and mommy with me." He smiled as he pulled back.

"We were just about to go to Chicago!" Oli said with excitement.

Now Erin got to them too and Jay stood up. "Hey." She said and gave him an apologetic smile. "Jay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

He didn't want to listen ger stupid apology, because he understood. He understood it's hard for her. I mean she was practically on her own her whole life. Always took care of herself. She just wasn't sure about this yesterday. He didn't want herto apologize, because there was nothing to forgive her. Yes, her decision hurt a little but now she's here and Oli's here and they're about to go live together so it's all good. He didn't want her to think he was mad at her, so to stop her talking he only pulled her into a warm hug. "It's fine, Erin. You're here now." he whispered to her ear.

xxxxxxxx

"Can I sit by the window please pretty please?" Oli asked, jumping up and down. It was his first time on a plane.

"Sure." Erin chuckled at him.

He was insisting that he'll stay up until they get to Chicago, but after thirty minutes, he was out.

He was using his shark-whale thingy that Jay bought him as a pillow, he was holding Puppy close to his chest and his legs were tucked under him.

"He's the cutest." Erin said to Jay while watching him.

"Just like his mom." Jay smiled to her.

She only raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Jay, he's a perfect copy of you, not me."

"Well, what can I say? I do have some pretty good genes. This kid won the DNA lottery if you ask me." he joked and Erin only rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Jay, I really am sorry." she said seriously, changing the subject.

"Hey," he said and put his hand on her thigh and gently squeezed it "I just told you half an hour ago, don't beat yourself up about it. All that matters now is me, you and this little monkey of ours." he smiled and gave her a quick kis.

She cupped his cheek and nuzzled her nose to his. "You really are the best you know?"

He only kissed her again in response, just to let her know he truly wasn't mad at her, and only hoped she'll let it go eventually.

xxxxxxxx

 **this is it for today. i hope you like it. would be happy to get some feedback. luv ya all.**


	12. IsThisTheRealLife? Is This Just Fantasy?

Jay pulled the apartment key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed them open and let Erin and Oli in. Erin was speechless. It was like they'd turn back time. The apartment looked the same as the night she left. He even kept her band posters up.

She dropped the bag to the floor gently. "It's just like then."

"Yeah, I didn't bother changing it. I like it this way. Oh, and one more thing." he kneeled down to Oli "I have a surprise for you."

Oli's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on." Jay took his hand and guided it to the room that used to be Nadia's. Erin followed them slowly. She barely set a foot in there since Nadia died.

Jay opened the door and motioned for Oli to go in first.

Erin heard a small gasp coming from the little boy. When she reached the door, she leaned on the door frame and she couldn't believe her eyes again. The walls were still pastel blue, just like she remembered, but there was Oli's name spelled with large letters above the bed, and there were Nemo themed sheets on the bed that Oli waas just admiring. There were some shelves where Oli could put his toys and books and it looked so much different from what erin had in her memory.

"This is amazing." she said and turned to Jay. "When did you do all of this?"

"I had some free time yesterday," Jay smirked. "Yeah I was thinking that even if you guys stayed in New York, Oli could come over for a sleepover sometimes, so I decided that he should definetely have his room here. And look how right I was." he smiled to her.

She couldn't believe how much he cared. How much he cared for a kid that he met three weeks ago. How much he cared for a kid whose mom hurt him years ago really bad. He was just amazing.

She hugged him tight and mumbled into his chest "Thank you. So much. For everything."

He instantly hugged her back "Of course."

Now Oli came running towards them and hugged their legs. "Thank you. I love it."

Jay let Erin go and lifted Oli in his arms. "Glad to hear that. So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Um, didn't you say Hank came, asking to see me? Maybe we should go and say hi." Erin said.

So they got out to the car and drove to Hank's place.

"Who's Hank?" Oli asked, confused, while they were still driving.

"Hank is your... grandpa. If he's going to be okay with that." Erin explained.

"What do you mean if he's okay with that?"

Erin gave Jay a concerned look. Is Oli old enough to hear this story? But the look Jay returned gave her some courage to continue.

"When I was a little older than you, my mommy wasn't taking very good care of me, so one day I met this policeman that offered to take me in, so after that I lived with his family. His name is Hank and if he's okay with that, you can call him grandpa."

xxxxxxx

They rang the bell as they arrived, and Jay took Erin's hand in his, just to make her feel better. He knew she was worrying that Hank and Kim, Adam, Kevin, Alvin, Antonio and others in Intelligence won't ever forgive her. But they will. They already have.

Hank didn't answer. "He's probably working late tonight," Jay shrugged his shoulders "We'll all just stop by the District tomorrow."

xxxxxxxx

"You sure about this?" Erin asked as she wrapped a scarf around Oli's neck and eyed Jay.

"Of course I'm sure. Everyone misses you so much." Jay answered.

Erin stood up and handed Oli his backpack. "Thanks mommy."

Jay noticed the worried look in her eyes. The one she had when he asked her about the guy who killed Justin.

"Hey," he came closer and gently gripped her waist "It's gonna be okay." Then he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she sighed when he pulled back.

"C'mon. Let's go."

xxxxxxxx

They entered the district, Jay and Erin holding Oli's hands.

Platt was just arguing with someone on the phone so Jay only waved a hand at her and when she noticed them, her eyes went wide "Yeah, whatever. I'll call you back later." She finished her phone call and came from behind her desk.

"Erin! Oh my god." She embraced her in a hug and Erin let go of Oli's hand to hug her back.

When Trudy pulled back, her eyes drifted down to Oli. Her eyes widened even more "I'd usually ask you just to be sure, but he's a copy of Halstead." She crouched down to him. "Hey. I'm Platt. God, you're so cute."

Jay and Erin exchanged a smirk. These are temhe few words that you'd never expect to come from Platt.

"And I'm Oli. I used to live in New York."

Platt was speechless. She really didn't know what to say, she needed time to proceed all of this. Jay and Erin have a four-year-old kid. If anyone had told her that like five minutes ago, she would laugh at him and tell him to get out.

"Here." She said and handed Oli a chocolate bar that she pulled out of her pocket.

"Thank you." he smiled sweetly.

"Even that Halstead grin is the same." She muttered and headed back behind her desk.

Erin only chuckled and took Oli's hand again.

Then Jay unlocked the door by scanning his palm (Oli was totally amazed by that) and they walked those few steps to the bullpen.

Everyone was already there. It was just like she remembered. And the most amazing thing, the people were the same too. Jay told her last night that some people came and also left pretty soon but now Antonio's back, Kim is still here, and so are Alvin, Adam, Kevin and Hank. Tracy apparently moved to Homicide a few months ago. And Kim spent some time in Narcotics, but came back last year.

No one noticed them ans Erin smiled at the sight. Ruzek and Burgess were making coffee in the breakroom, others were focusing on their paperwork.

"Hey guys." Erin said and everyone lifted their heads at the familiar raspy voice.

Please tell me what u think-

-nina


	13. You Are The Sun And I'm Just The Planets

"Hey guys." Erin said and everyone lifted their heads at the familiar raspy voice.

For the first few seconds, everone was just starring at them with wide eyes, either not believing the sight or not knowing what to say.

Kim was the first one to break the silence. "Oh my god. Erin!" she ran out of the breakroom and was hugging Erin tightly the next second. "You're here." she whispered.

"Yeah," Erin said as they pulled back, "I am."

Then Kim looked down at Oli and asked the question everyone wanted to. "Oh god." she kneeled down to him. "He's yours?"

"Yeah, ours."

" _Ours_?" She looked at Jay "Like... yours," she pointed to Erin "and yours?" she now pointed to Jay.

The two only smiled in response.

"Have you seen the kid? Of course he's Jay's, they kinda share a face." Antonio added sarcastically and stood up to hug Erin "I missed you girl."

"I missed you too. All of you. And I know how you may feel about me because I left and-"

"Erin," Olinsky interrupted her. "What happened between you and Jay is between you and Jay. We're not here to judge. We're family. You know that."

Erin nodded and tears sparkled in her eyes and then she went to hug Alvin as well. Just when they pulled back, Voight came out of his office, and froze in place when he saw her, and Jay holding some kid's hand. Wait, didn't that kid look like Halstead? A lot like him.

"My office." He eyed both of them, so the three of them followed him. Erin couldn't exactly decide in what mood he was in. He didn't sound angry or upset, just... kinda calm.

When Erin closed the door he smiled at her and hugged her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." she said and smiled as she pulled back.

Then he eyed Jay and Oli. "So, Halstead, you managed to make her a five-year-old in two weeks?" he chuckled.

"Um. How do you know he's mine? Maybe he's-"

"Halstead. Shut up. He looks the same as you do. I'm not that dumb." he smiled. _He's in a good mood today_ , Jay thought to himself.

"So, this is your... " Erin eyed Voight carefully "...grandpa Hank. If he wants to be."

A smile appeared on Hank's face when she said the word 'grandpa'. "Of course I want to." he crouched down to Oli "You know, you may mostly look like your dad, but you do have your mom's nose." he ruffled his hair and Oli returned the smile.

"My name's Oli. And I'm not five, I'm four." he showed him four fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Oli smiled.

"So," Hank stood up. "You wanna tell me about it?" he said, with a little more serious tone.

"Um, well..." Ern didn't know where to start.

Jay knew Erin sometimes had trouble opening up, so he decided he should give her and Hank some private time. He knew it's gonna be much easier for her to relive everything if they were alone.

"Hey Monkey, wanna get some cocoa with cinnamon?" He asked Oli.

"Yes!" Oli jumped excitedly and Erin smiled to Jay gratefully. She mouthed a 'thank you' to him and with that, they were out of the office.

"Well, I can't say I'm not shocked." Voight said as they sat down.

"You seemed pretty okay back there."

"Well, I'm not, really." he smiled to her sadly. "Erin, why didn't you tell us? At least Jay?"

Erin sighed and shook her head lightly "I know how I was at that time. Don't think that I don't regret it but, I was afraid that Jay won't want to do anything with the kid and that would hurt even more. You said that I shouldn't look back and that's what I did. But I realised how selfish I was. I'm only thinking about myself all the time. I thought that it would be easier for everyone but the truth is, it was only easier for me. And still, this "easier" never meant "better" Hank, I'm so sorry."

"Erin. You don't have to apologize. It's your life. It's just... I still can't believe it you know." he smiled "You have a kid. With Halstead." He shook his head and smiled. "I'm happy for you kiddo."

"Thanks, Hank. It means a lot." she returned the smile "Oh, and Jay said that there won't be any problem with me coming back? How's that possible?"

Voight only smirked in reply "Let's just say someone owes me and I made a deal for you." He stood up and so did Erin. She hugged him again.

"Thank you. I mean it."

"Of course."

"And hey, could Oli stay today? I can do some paperwork and won't go out in the field it's just that he starts school here tomorrow and I have nowhere to put him. He'll be good. He always is."

"Sure. But I'll need you tomorrow."

xxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, Adam just called. I invited them to come over, is that okay?" Jay asked, late in the afternoon. Erin and Oli were just putting a puzzle together at the table.

"Sure. We probably won't be able to go to Molly's so often anymore huh?" Erin smirked to him as he sat down next to Oli.

"Yeah well, Adam and Kim aren't there so often now either. Kinda the same situation we're in now," he chuckled "I think Oli and Alice will get along great."

"Alice?" Erin turned her face to Jay. "Who's..." and then a gasp followed. "Kim and Adam have a kid and you didn't bother to tell me?!?"

Jay only laughed at her reaction. "Didn't I tell you?" She was just looking at him, not knowing what to say. How come that nobody at the district mentioned it? "Well, now you know how everyone felt when they saw Oli today." he chuckled.

xxxxxxxx

 **thanks for all the sweet reviews-** **and just a sweet reminder: more comments opinions = faster updates** **-nina**


	14. I Walked With You Once Upon a Dream

The doorbell rang and Oli jumped from his seat at the table, letting some of the coloring pencils and markers he'd been using fall to the floor. "I'll go open! I'll go open!"

He turned the handle and the first person he saw was Adam, he remembered him from when he was at work with Mommy and Jay, and, look, Kim was here too! He smiled and then he saw someone hiding behind Kim. It was a little girl.

"Hey. I'm Oli." he smiled kindly "What's your name?"

"Alice." the girl mumbled and Kim pushed her from her gently.

Then Erin showed up at the door, smiling "Hey guys, come on in."

xxxxxxxx

Alice and Oli seemed to get along great, after Alice warmed up a little, of course. She was way more shy than Oli. She was really cute tho, she looked more like Adam, but she had Kim's eyes. She had dirty blond hair that were tied in a beautiful braid.

After a while, when they thought drawing got a little boring, Oli whispered. "Do you like Monopoly?"

The little girl's eyes went wide and for a moment, she just stared at him. But then, she leaned to him and whispered back "I love Monopoly."

They stood up from the coffee table where they were coloring, Oli took her hand and quietly took her to his room. Then he let go of her hand and pulled the game from under his bed.

"Mommy?" Oli asked and Erin turned to his way. "Can we all play Monopoly together?"

Kim looked at Alice and then at Oli again "Oli, honey, don't let Alice convince you into things. She's crazy about Monopoly. You don't need to play if you don't want to."

Erin and Jay exchanged a look and smirked "Um, Kim, don't worry. Oli's pretty obsessed with it too." she chuckled and ruffled Oli's curly hair.

They played for a while but then Adam say they should be going, since Alice (and Oli, as well) has school tomorrow.

"Mommy, can Alice and I have a sleepover?" Oli asked cheerfully even tho he was rubbing his eyes already.

"Sweetie, you have _school_ tomorrow."

"So?"

"Oli..."

"Why not?" Jay shrugged his shoulders "They're in the same class anyways. I could take them."

"Guys, you just got here. You could use some time to get used to Chicago again." Adam said and backed Erin up.

"Daddy, please?" Alice asked now too. She really liked Oli.

xxxxxxxx

"Do you think they're going to be fine? I can still hear them whispering." Erin asked as she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, brushing her hair.

Of course they ended up giving up because who could say no to such cuties?

"Oh stop it already and get in here." Jay rolled his eyes "They're going to be fine."

Erin changed into one of Jay's t shirts and a pair of boxer shorts and climbed into bed next to Jay. He wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked her hair with the other one.

"Can I tell you something?" She whispered into his neck.

"Yeah."

"I really like living together again."

"I like that too." Jay smiled into her hair.

"Okay, one more thing. I think Oli really, really likes you." She lifted her hair to look at him.

His face lit up "Yeah?"

"Yeah." she pecked his lips then settled back against his neck. "K, last thing."

"And that would be?" Jay asked and put his hand on the small of her back to pull her closer, if that was even possible.

It was just a whisper, but he heard it clearly "I love you too." There, she said it. And it felt amazing. She kissed his neck softly "Goodnight."

"Night, babe." he said with a smile playing on his lips.

xxxxxxxx

"So, what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Cheerios!!" Oli and Alice said at the same time. They pretty much liked all the same things.

She poured milk and cereal into their bowls and then went to wake up Jay.

She sat down next to his sleeping form and gently shook his shoulder. "Jay," she whispered "Wake up. We gotta take Oli and Alice to school."

His eyes slowly fluttered open "Five more minutes." he said and turned around, so his back was to her.

She leaned over him to see his face "Jay, come on." she smiled. It used to be just the other way around. Erin was the one who usually slept in if it was possible, but now she got used to getting up early, since she needed to take care of Oli.

He just gripped her waist and pulled her on top of him, and that earned him a squirm from her.

"Hi." she whispered and bit his lip as they were face to face.

"Hi." he replied with a smirk then kissed her softly, but the kiss was deepening fast.

Erin pulled back after a few seconds "Jay," she panted lightly, out of breath "We have to get kids to school" she chuckled.

"Right." he sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, get off me then." he chuckled and lightly tapped her butt.

She got up and when he did too, he gently gripped her waist. He lowered his face to her and whispered "So, you love me, huh?" he smirked

She blushed and looked away, looked at the storm raging outside "Yeah, I do." she said with a quiet voice.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin up "You know I love you too."

A small smiled appeared on her lips before she stepped on her tiptoes and pecked his lips.

xxxxxxxx

 **a/n** **so this is it for today, i know nothing big happens but it's something;) sorry for not updating for so long;( but i have holidays this week so I'll probably update once or twice this week.** **also, any suggestions what should happpen next?** **I love you all, xoxo nina**


	15. I Never Needed You Like I Do Right Now

"So, how was school?" Erin asked as she put a plate full of soup in front of Oli.

"It was nice." he said and shrugged his shoulders. "Not much different than in New York. And it was really really nice because I already knew Alice." he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. So, what did you do today?"

"We had math and I made a drawing for you! I'll show it to you in the morning."

xxxxxxxx

"Jay," Erin whispered, not sure if Oli was asleep, as they were all snuggled together in front of the tv. "Could you take him to bed tonight? I need to get something."

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" he furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed her knee "Everything alright?"

"Um. I..." she wasn't sure if she should say it already, but the look in his eyes convinced her. "I think I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Jay's eyes widened "What?"

"I'm not sure tho, I'm late, and I have this gut feeling but I don't know and I know the timing is kinda awful and-"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her "Erin, I think it's great." he smiled to her. "Come on, go get the tests, I'll get the Monkey to bed."

xxxxxxxx

Erin knew there was a drugstore just around the corner, so she walked there. The cold Chicago air stung her face as she walked along the street. For a second she wished Jay was here with her, but someone needed to take care of Oli. She almost wouldn't tell Jay, how would she explain such a thing to a four year old?

Plus, would Jay even want to come? Yes, she knew he loved her, and he was supportive but this probably wasn't what he wanted. _Oli_ probably wasn't what he wanted in the first place.

And also, Oli was still getting used to Jay and this living-together-thing and Chicago and pretty much _everything_. He needed her attention and she can't give him that if a new baby comes along. Is she going to ruin their lives _again_? Why, _why_ does she always ruin stuff for the people she loves?

When she got back into the apartment, she closed the door behind her and took her jacket off. She headed towards the bedroom when she saw Jay closing the door of Oli's room quietly.

"Hey," he nodded his head at her "You got the... stuff?"

"Gee, you sound like we're dealing drugs." Erin chuckled, but the smile quickly faded as she remembered what she really went to get.

"I'm just gonna..." she pointed to the bathroom door awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. But hey Erin?"

"Hm?" she stopped her motions and turned around.

"Know that no matter what, I love you."

"I love you too." she offered a weak smile and entered the bathroom.

xxxxxxxx

She was reading the intructions on the back of the box for the sixth time. Damn, these were the longest three minutes of waiting in her life.

She didn't even know what she wanted the answer to be.

"Erin, you alright?" Jay's voice interupted her thoughts.

"Yeah." she checked the time. Three minutes have passed.

She got up from the floor, where she'd been sitting and made those few steps to the sink.

She took the stick and turned it around.

A tear slipped out of her green eyes and rolled down her cheek.

xxxxxxxx

 **i know this is short af but you'll get the next one really soon, i promise.** **xoxo nina.** **thoughts? pls vote and comment something:)**


	16. The World Is Different From Yesterday

"Erin?" Jay calling her name brought her to reality again.

She swung the door open and looked Jay in the eyes. They were full of expentation, maybe hope.

"So?"

She only shook her head and another wave of tears came. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her softly against him. "Hey, it's okay."

"I was just... I... I don't even know why I'm crying, Jay. Why am I sad over something I never had? And it's probably for the best." she added quietly at the end.

Jay pulled back just a slight so he could see her face. "Hey. Don't say that. Don't you want another kid?"

"Jay, of course I do, I mean, someday. But Oli kinda needs my attention at the moment and I can't take care of another kid and..." she was sobbing while trying to explain she didn't mean any bad with what she said.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down." he pulled her back to him and his hand found its way under her sweatshirt and his warm fingers softly caressed the small of her back. "Nothing's changed. We're okay."

xxxxxxxx

Minutes later, they were cuddled together in bed, Erin's tears stopped pooling in her eyes (Jay's hugs and kisses made it all better) and it was raining outside, again. Neither of them was sleeping, though. Jay's hand was still going through Erin's hair, and Erin had her face burried in Jay's chest, just appreciating the warmth of him.

"Jay? You still awake?" Erin whispered into the dark.

"Yeah." he answered and kissed the top of her head. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did earlier, I just-"

"Erin. It's okay. I don't blame you for anything and sometimes it's okay to cry, you know."

"I know but lately it seems that's all I've been doing. I'm-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door handle being slowly turned.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Erin gasped and Jay squeezed her hand. She could feel his lips curling into a smile. Tellin Oli that he was his dad was one thing, but hearing Oli call him that was another. And it was good. It was amazing to hear it.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Now Oli slowly reached their bed and was rubbing his eyes "I had bad dream. Can... Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked slowly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Of course you can." Erin reached to turn on the little lamp she had on her nightstand and pulled the covers down a little.

"Get in here, Monkey." Jay said with the biggest smile.

Oli returned it and crawled in between his parents.

"Um." he said after Erin turned off the lamp. "Was that okay?"

"What?" Erin asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it okay if I call you daddy?" he turned to Jay.

Jay looked at Erin. She was tearing up again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Yeah, of course." Jay chuckled and kissed the top of Oli's head "I love you."

"I love you too." Oli said, cuddling into Jay while already drifting back to peaceful sleep.

Erin couldn't believe it, and neither could Jay. The _d_ word and an _I love you_ , both in one day? How much better it could get?

xxxxxxxx

a/n

 **this one is really short too, i know. consider it the other half of the previous chapter. i didn't have time to write much, but i wanted to give you an update asap bcs i didnt want to leave you hanging for too long hehe.** **xoxo, nina** **tell me what u think, review pls-**


	17. You'll Be Safe in These Arms of Mine

"Erin," Jay whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek "Wake up."

"Go away." she mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

"C'mon, I'm gonna go make us breakfast, you go take a shower."

"I hate Mondays." she groaned into one of her pillows.

"I know you do babe. But you still have to live through them." he chuckled and stood up from their bed.

"Wait," she turned around as she felt him move.

"Yeah?" he turned to her with a smirk playing on his lips.

She took his hand and pulled him on top of her then pulled him in for a slow, lazy kiss. "Can't we stay like this all day?" she sighed as he pulled back and nuzzled her nose against hers.

"I wish we could," he said "But we have a kid to feed." he chuckled.

xxxxxxxx

It was such a nice day, until things got complicated at work.

It was happening again. Erin went in without her backup again, and she could be dead by now. Jay was terrified at that thought, but he had to stay strong, they had to find her.

Minutes passed, it felt like hours tho, and they did find her after all. It all happened in a blur, but he was so relieved. They found her tied on a chair, passed out, with rope around her wrists that was too tight, so tight she was bleeding.

"Erin." he exhaled and kneeled down to her, to cut the rope. "Erin," he lightly shook her shoulder. Nothing. "Call an ambo!" Jay shouted over his shoulder. She needed to be okay. He needed her to be okay. He and Oli needed her.

He was pacing in the waiting room, too nervous to be sitting. He checked his watch for the third time in half an hour.

"Sarge," he said to Voight "I need to pick up Oli from school. You'll stay right?"

"No, I'm going to pick up the kid, you stay here, she needs you when she wakes up."

"Thanks." Jay smiled to Hank.

"Anytime" Voight patted his shoulder and headed out.

Another couple of hours passed, making Jay even more anxious. He's her partner. Her backup. He should've been there. What if something's seriously wrong with her? He'll never be able to forgive himself.

"Jay," a familiar voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he turned around and faced Will. "What's up? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Aparently she was drugged with the stuff people use to rape their victims."

Jay's eyes widened "Was she...?"

"No, no, like I said, everything's okay." Will said and continued "She should be awake anytime now, the bruises on her wrists will be healed in a couple of days."

"Great. Can I see her now?" he asked, not really waiting for his answer.

"Wait, Jay, there's one more thing." Will stopped him by putting a hand to his chest. "Erin's pegnant."

Jay stopped in his movement immediately. "What? No, she can't be, she took a test a few days ago."

"Yeah, well, those tests can be wrong. She's definetely pregnant. Congrats, bro." he smiled to Jay, patted his back and then walked away in a hurry.

Jay couldn't believe what just happened.

"Will?" he called after him.

"Yeah?" he turned around on his heels.

"Could you like, not tell her? I mean, I'd like to be the one to break the news to her." he smiled shyly.

"Sure thing. When she wakes up, you guys are free to go, just check out at Maggie before, will you?"

Jay slowly pushed the door to Erin's room open. She slowly stired awake at his presence.

"Hey." she said quietly, with an even raspier voice than usual.

"Hey you." he smiled sadly and brushed some hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." she smirked.

"Erin, we've talked about this years ago. Don't go in without backup, _please_."

She took his hand and gently squeezed it. "Yeah, I think I learned my lesson now." she smiled weakly. "When can I leave?"

"Right now, you just have to get checked out and we can go home." he smiled.

In that moment a familiar voice was heard out in the hall. "Mommy, are you alright?" Oli said, pushing the glass door open and Hank entering right after him.

He ran towards them and tried to hug Erin "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, sweetie, it was just an accident at work. I'm going home right away." she smiled to the worried little boy.

"You need to be careful at work mommy."

"Yeah, that's what I told her." Jay smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you're fine, kiddo." Voight smiled to Erin "I was thinking Oli and me could have a sleepover at my house, because Jay kinda needs to take care of you now." he chuckled.

"Hank, I'm _fine_." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Mommy _please_? It would be really really fun!"

"Yeah, sure, go with grandpa Hank." she chuckled and Oli climbed up on her bed, gave ker a quick kiss on the cheek, "Bye mommy," then he jumped down, hugged Jay and said "Bye daddy." and ran out the door, pulling Hank with him.

Jay only smiled and shook his head at him. "C'mon, let's get you home."

xxxxxxxx

"I'm assuming you talked to Will before we left, since no one told me a thing?" Erin asked as they were finishing eating dinner.

"Um, yeah. Well, he said there's no serious damage, and that you were drugged with some drug that's used to rape people, but they didn't do anything to you." he assured her. "You can go take a shower if you want, I'll clean this up."

x

When she got out of the bathroom, Jay was sitting on the couch, going through channels.

"Anything good on tv?" she asked, slowly aproaching him.

"Is there anything specific you want?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yeah," she said, stradling his lap and putting her hands around his neck "You."

"Is that so?" he smirked and gave her a short kiss.

"Mm-hm." she smiled back.

"Erin, I need to tell you something." his lips spread in a big smile.

"What's that?" she pulled back a little, so she could see his whole face.

"You're pregnant." he didn't know how else to tell her. He thought the best way was to just spit it out.

She gave him a confused look. "What? The test was-"

"Yeah," he interrupted "Negative, I know. But tests can be wrong.Will said that they had to check you because of the drug and they saw that you're pregnant." he just couldn't hide his big smile.

Erin didn't know what to say, she was just as happy as he was, but then she got worried "Wait. Could that drug hurt the baby?"

"No, I don't think so, because if it could Will would probably mention something."

"We're having another baby." she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." he said, wiping away a tear off her cheek and then kissing her deeply. "I love you _so much_."

xxxxxxxx

 **tell me what u think:3** **and thank you for all the sweet reviews it means a lot:)**


	18. Next To You, The Sky's More Blue

"Mommy! Daddy!" Oli shouted and they heard little feet running towards their bedroom "Can someone make me breakfast please?" he asked as he reached the door and entered their bedroom.

"Get in here first," Jay motioned towards the bed, telling him to join them "Me and mommy have something to tell you." a smile was playing on his lips. They decided to tell him. He should know, it was his sibling, after all.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile anf looked from Erin to Jay.

"So, um. You're getting a brother or a sister." Erin decided it was best if she got right to the point.

Oli's eyes went wide "Really? When, when?"

Jay chuckled at his excitement and he couldn't hide his smile, and neither could Erin.

"Well, it doesn't work like you probably think." Erin said and ruffled his hair gently. "The baby is in my tummy and in about 9 months it'll come out." she was so not ready for this talk with Oli but they had to tell him.

Oli's eyes widened even more "It's in your _tummy_? How did it get in there?" He leaned closer and tried to whisper "Did you eat it?"

Now Jay and Erin both laughed. He was too cute. "No sweetie, I didn't, I promise." she chuckled.

"But then how..."

"Who wants breakfast?" Jay interrupted.

"I do! I do!" Oli said, jumping off the bed and running to the kitchen.

Erin exhaled the breath she didn't knkw she was holding in. Jay only smiled at her "Thought you needed saving."

"I did." she said "I don't know what I would've said to him. I'd probably come uo with something stupid." she laughed.

"Well, it looks like he lost interest in that. At least for a while." Jay smiled. He leaned in and pecked her lips twice "I'm gonna go feed our monkey."

xxxxxxxx

It was after dinner, Oli was taking a bath and Erin was lost in her thoughts while doing the dishes.

Should they tell everyone right away? Should they at least tell Hank? There's no way Jay's going to let her work now especially after what happened the other day.

She felt his hands come around her waist and she flinched at Jay's touch.

He leaned his chin on her shoulder as his fingers found their way under her shirt, soothing her flat stomach.

"What's up?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" She wiped her hands and turned around in his embrace.

"Something's not okay. I know it."

 _Damn_ , she thought. _He still knows me this well._

"I was just thinking. Should we tell Voight about this?"

"Um, is that even a question? I mean, yeah, I think we should." he said and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Jay... what if... what if he's not okay with this?" she had a worried look across her face and he didn't like it "He sent you to get me because he was short with detectives and now I won't work again?" she shook her head and buried her face in his chest. "Jay, what are we gonna do?"

He ran his fingers through her hair gently, knowing she's worrying about nothing. "It's all going to be alright."

xxxxxxxx

"Erin. My office."

 _Shit_ , she thought. She could tell him now, it was actually a great moment but she and Jay didn't talk it through so she'd feel guilty if she'd do it now.

She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah?"

"It seems like you have something on your mind. I need everyone to be focused here. I know it's a tough one today, but if there's something going on, tell me, so you can go fix it or maybe I can help you fix it."

"Um, I... It's nothing, I'm alright."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. Oh and would you maybe drop by at our place for dinner sometime this week?" she asked nervously. _Just say yes_ , she thought, _no follower questions please_.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. When Oli slept over the other night we really had fun and he said that 'one day mommy and and daddy should come over for dinner one day too because it would be really fun'. So, what do you say? You guys have time tonight?"

She smiled at the thought Oli wanting them all to be together "Yeah. We'll come."

xxxxxxxx

They finished a little late so they had Platt pick up Oli and bring him to the district.

They were driving home as Erin told that they were having dinner at Hank's.

"Guess what sweetie?"

"What?"

"We're having dinner with grandpa Hank today." she smiled. She already knew he'd be excited.

"Really? Awesome."

"We are?" Jay raised his eyebrows to her. Why didn't she tell him?

"Yeah. You know, we'll tell him about... you know." she smiled to him. She just hoped he wouldn't be mad for not talking to him first.

He wasn't.

xxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Oli whispered as they were standing on the porch of Hank's house, waiting for him to open the door. "Can I tell grandpa the secret?"

 _What secret?_ Erin thought at first. Then it hit her. _Oh. He wants to tell him that I'm pregnant_. "Of course, why not." she smiled down to him. "Just... wait for it to come up, okay?"

Oli excitedly nodded his head. Anything just so he could be the one to break the happy news. He's getting a little brother or sister! He wanted the whole world to know that!

A few seconds later, the door opened and there was a smiling Hank behind them. For Oli, it took everything not to tell him right away. But he was happy his parents let him be the one to tell grandpa, so he has to do as they said.

The dinner was great, the food was yummy but neither mommy or daddy had mentioned the secret yet. Oli was getting really nervous, hoping they didn't forget what an important job he had.

But he didn't have to wait much longer. "So, um, we actually came to tell you..." Erin started and then looked at Oli. He knew now was the time.

"I'm getting a little brother!" he shouted, jumping off his hair and jumping up and down.

"Or a sister." Jay reminded him, a smirk playing on his lips.

"RIght." he said and then smiled even bigger. It didn't really matter.

Erin was smiling as well, and there was a hint of a smile on Voight's face too.

Jay looked from his little boy, to his grandpa and then to his girl. He cared about them. He cared about them, he loved them. He knew that, including himself, they've all been through a lot, and that happy moments like this are everything, and that they deserve them more than anyone.

xxxxxxxx

 **a/n** **i really hope you liked it and im sorry i didnt update for so long, but better late than never right?** **also, surprise, surprise, the next chapter is going to be a special one and also the last one. but again, surprise, surprise, i already have the first chapter of the sequel written (yes, theres gonna be a sequel) and i started with the prequel too, so the freckles series continues lolol.** **review pls:)**


	19. Thnks fr th Mmrs

**a/n** **so, here we are. the final chapter, or the epilogue, however you wanna call it. i just really hope you enjoy it and i have to say a big thank you for all of you who stayed until the very end. i love you all. comment your thoughts pls:)** **also, i know if you calctulate months and evrything it would be kinda wrong but i really wanted to write a christmas chapter so lets put pregnancy math away and enjoy the story lmao.**

xxxxxxxx

 **about 8 months later**

On December 23rd, Oli's sibling was finally born. Erin got strong contractions early in the morning on the 22nd and about 24 hours from then their baby was born. Hank picked up Oli at the hospital, since Erin and the baby had to stay there for a few days and Jay's probably going to be there all the time, and Hank wanted for Oli to get some sleep and normal food. Jay was really thankful for that, and so was Erin.

It was the 25th now, it was Christmas, and Hank was making pancakes for breakfast in his kitchen. He heard soft, slow steps on the stairs and he smiled when Oli showed up, wearing his pink Piglet onesie that he loved so much, with messy hair (that Hank thought should be cut at least a little), and a sad expression on his face.

"Hey, kiddo, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," Oli replied and sat down at the table. His face lit up a little, tho, when he smelled his favorite breakfast "Is that pancakes you're making?"

Hank only chuckled. He was just like his mom. Food could change his mood instantly. "Won't you check if Santa left anything for you under the tree?"

Now he looked at his grandpa with the did-you-fall-on-your-head-? look. "Santa brings presents here, too? For _me_?"

"Well, he must have known that you were staying here the past couple of days." Hank smirked. Oli's smile told him that this was probably the thing he was sad about earlier.

The little boy jumped off his chair and ran towards the big tree that was standing in the corner of the living room.

All Hank could hear was ripping paper and then a silent gasp "Wooah."

"What is it?" Hank asked, already knowing what present he opened.

"Grandpa, can you believe it? I got a bike! Santa brought me a bike! And it's for the big kids!" he couldn't hide his excitement.

"Well, you did turn five last month. You're a big kid now. And you also grew so much from last year, I think one of these days you're going to end up taller than me." he chuckled and ruffled Oli's already messy hair.

Oli picked up another small present, that was also addressed to him.

"A Harry Potter book? Awesome! I can't wait to show all this to mom and dad!"

"You know what, kiddo?"

"What?"

"Your dad just called."

Oli's face lit up even more, it that was possible at this point. "Are they...?"

"Your mom and your sister are coming home today." Hank smiled.

xxxxxxxx

When they arrived to their building, Oli jumped out of the car (still in his onesie - ' _It's Christmas so I can wear whatever I want!_ ') and ran inside and up the stairs. Hank followed him slowly and every now and then he would get a "Grandpa, _come on._ "

When Jay opened the door, Oli pushed past him and ran into the apartment.

"Well hello to you to, my child. Yes, I missed you too." Jay said sarcastically then turned to Voight "Hey. Thanks for taking him, again."

"Mom, mom, mom!" Oli shouted as he was running around, trying to find Erin.

She walked out of the bedroom, carrying the baby in her arms. "Hey sweetie." she smiled to him. Lately that's all she's been doing.

"Can I hold her?" Oli asked with pleading eyes.

Erin told him to sit on the couch and showed him the right way to hold a baby and then they were all gathered around, just admiring how adorable she was.

"Hi Mia. You're so tiny." Oli told her. He already adored her "My name is Oli and I'm your big brother. We're going to read books together and watch Nemo and built forts and we'll do everything you'd like together. I'm going to be the best brother, I promise."

Erin was in awe. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but this time she'd let them.

Later that night, when they had finished dinner (of course it was spaghetti, Oli's favorite) and Hank had left they were all snuggled up on the couch, watching The Grinch (that Oli also absolutelly loved). Mia was sleeping on top of Jay's chest and Oli's head was resting in Erin's lap.

"Baby, do you want me to take you to your bed?" Erin asked when she saw Oli's eyes were getting heavy.

He only rubbed his eyes and nodded his head yes. "Come on, let's take them to sleep." she said and nuged Jay who was also drifting to sleep a little.

First Erin tucked Oli in and they both kissed him goodnight, then they went across the hall, where they set up Mia's room in the past months and lay her down in the crib.

"I can't believe it." Jay whispered.

"What?"

"We made another person. Erin, _we_ made them. I just... I guess it's hard to believe." he smirked, before putting hands on her hips in attempt to pull her closer. He gently pecked her lips twice but then Mia made a sound and they both quickly turned their heads to her. It was nothing, but they were both still a little nervous around her. She was just so tiny and fragile.

When they covered her up, it looked like there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Look," Jay whispered to Erin "She's got your Lindsay dimples."


End file.
